


Didn't know spats came in Slytherin green

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Queer Themes, drag kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's surprised that the drag king performing during her LGBTQ gala turned out to be Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione, being Hermione, decides to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't know spats came in Slytherin green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudicus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cloudicus).



> As I was looking for drag king pictures for inspiration for Millie's outfit, I came across [this](http://archives.citypaper.net/images/articles/2010/02/18/agenda_cap-1.jpg) (potentially NSFW) and immediately knew I had to incorporate it into the fic.

Hermione Granger was having one of the best – and most stressful days in her life. To be honest, happiness and stress were often intertwined in her life. But yes, she was having a good day. Her charity gala for LGBTQ wizards and witches was a success. She had planned the whole thing for the past year and, at one point, she thought she’d have to scrape her plans after Malfoy Senior vetoed the budget for it, claiming it was an unnecessary spending source as their Ministry needed to cut down on expenses. Needless to say, Hermione fought tooth and claw on that one and here she was, six months later.

She was backstage at the moment, checking if everything was going okay. The food was delicious, thanks to an elf catering company which she helped Winky set up. The guests seemed to be having a great time; mingling and chatting at their round tables, each sitting eight. So far so good. The entertainment was quite good as well. The Moaning Myrtles were the highlight of the evening – an all female gendered group consisting of five beautiful women. Their front woman, Allison, was a trans woman and proud. The Moaning Myrtles were, by far, the most engaged band where it came to furthering the LGBTQ rights in the wizarding world. Hermione was happy she was able to work with them.

They just finished playing a number with a dancing drag king. What came as a surprise to Hermione was that it was Millicent Bulstrode who was strutting up and down the scene. She would have never thought Millicent had any interest in cross-dressing, but then again she didn’t really know the woman. Their Hogwarts relationship didn’t go past a few insults thrown around and about. And, of course, that disastrous duel in their second year. Hermione shook her head. Whoever thought that allowing second year students was a good idea should have been checked into St. Mungo’s.

She stood in front of the door leading to Millicent’s dressing room. Hermione saw her perform and had to say that Millicent was really, really amazing. Hermione could barely keep her eyes away from the suit in which Millicent so confidently strutted in. She had such a presence on the scene. It seemed like the whole room fell silent, their eyes on Millicent swaggering around, the top hat on her head and a cane in her hand. Usually Hermione didn’t mind that attractive, but there was something about the former Slytherin that made her intrigued.

So there she was, her hand posed to knock at Millicent’s door. She rapped on it rapidly, afraid she’d chicken out otherwise. She heard Millicent yell for her to come in and she took in a deep breath. She could do it. She could ask Millicent out for a date. She was Hermione Granger, after all.

She opened the door and walked into the room. She closed it behind her and turned around to face Millicent only to have the breath stolen from her lungs.

Millicent was undressing. She already took off the jacket, throwing it over the back of her chair. The top hat was resting on the table, the cane which mesmerised Hermione laying just beside it. She had already undone the buttons of her crisp, white shirt and was unbuttoning the sleeves when Hermione came in. Millicent looked up, her brow arching questioningly at the sight of Hermione, her lips stretching in a smirk.

“Hello, Granger.”

“Millicent. Nice to see you. I wanted to congratulate you on a great performance,” Hermione said without taking her eyes from the skin showing under Millicent’s shirt.

The other woman was obviously amused by Hermione’s behaviour. She took off her shirt, revealing a black bra, with lace trimmings on the outside of the cups. Hermione swallowed loudly.

“Mmm, glad you liked it. It is your gala, after all.”

Hermione nodded, and blinked rapidly, trying to stop her staring. It seemed that Millicent wouldn’t let her do that, though. She began unbuttoning the fly of her black slacks, her fingers popping one button after another, slow and steady as if it was an everyday occurrence for her.

“Maybe I should leave you to it and come back later?”

Hermione knew it was the right thing to do. It didn’t mean that she wanted to, though. Ever since she saw Millicent up on that stage she’s been wondering about the body underneath those clothes. And now she had the chance to see it. Millicent’s broad shoulders looked incredibly sexy with the bra strings on them. She had medium breasts, obviously hidden by a glamour during the performance. Her stomach was slightly rounded and pale, like the rest of her.

“Why would you do that, Granger? You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Hermione’s eyes snapped up to meet Millicent at that remark. Millicent looked like she was enjoying herself as well if the self-satisfied smirk was anything to go by. Hermione knew she should apologise and leave Millicent to change in peace. But she didn’t want to. There was something exhilarating about their little standoff and Hermione would be damned if she gave up first.

“So do you.”

Millicent didn’t answer. Instead she slid the slacks down her hips and legs, letting them fall in a puddle around her feet. Hermione took a sharp breath as she saw what exactly Millicent was wearing.

Black lacy boy briefs clung to her wide hips, a black garter belt held two garters in place on her muscular thighs. What made Hermione’s heart speed up, however, were the fishnet tights Millicent had on.

Millicent stepped out of her slacks, her feet bare apart from the fishnets. She turned around slowly, letting Hermione’s gaze caress her body. The boy briefs she had on accentuated the curve of her backside, making Hermione want to reach out and squeeze it. She walked closer to the former Gryffindor, her hips swaying with every step she took, the garter belt strings tightening and loosening with each movement of her legs.

Millicent stopped just a few inches away from Hermione. She waited patiently as Hermione took in her body, until her eyes met Millicent’s.

“You wanted to ask me something, Granger?”

Hermione smiled slowly, and inclined her head in a slight bow.

“Miss Bulstrode, would you go on a date with me?”

“Are you here alone?”

Hermione nodded.

“Hmm, can’t have that. The head of Equality Department can’t go alone to her own gala. I guess I will have to offer my services to save you from this grave social gaffe.”

“How chivalrous of you.”

Millicent smirked and walked around Hermione to get her dress out of the wardrobe. She pulled it on, letting the green silk caress her body as it slid down her curves. She put on a pair of black heels and turned to Hermione who was smiling at her softly.

“You have to promise me something, though.”

“Starting with the demands already? We haven’t even had a drink yet.”

Hermione chuckled at that.

“Well, there won’t be any drinks if you will keep on calling me Granger. My name’s Hermione and I’d like it if you used it.”

Millicent took her hair out of the high bun she had it in and let it fall down her back in waves. She fluffed it up a bit and put on a bit of lipstick.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Hermione.”

“You look amazing.”

Millicent looked at her and gave her a small smile, her eyes lighting up at the compliment.

“Thank you, so do you. Shall we?”

Hermione nodded and moved to open the door, letting Millicent pass her. The former Slytherin winked at her as she went out the door and Hermione suddenly felt that this night got much, much better.


End file.
